Never Alone
by Cyber 14
Summary: Isadora and Klaus talk on a stormy night. KlausIzzy friendship fic, maybe light KI Oneshot. I suck at summeries. R&R plz. KI forever


This story was inspired largely by a fanart drawing on the main page of the fanlisting "Lonely hearts: Klaus and Isadora" A very sweet drawing of them by a great artist (Don't know who it is though. Whoever you are, you rock.)

I highly recommend you check the site out. for some reason, the URL won't post right, so for now, just Google it.

Takes place post "The End" Klaus/Izzy friendship fic. Could also be read as light K/I. (K/I is so sweet. Klaus/Izzy forever!)

………………………………………………………………………………...

Klaus Baudelaire gazed out the window into the fading twilight. They were staying in a VFD safehouse apartment complex on the edge of a swamp. It was only he and Isadora, as the rest of the gang had gone to pick up supplies from a neighboring town. They were spending the night there as it was pouring outside. Thunder clapped in the distance. He looked over as he heard his door open. Isadora Quagmire stood in the doorway, looking pale and frightened.

"Klaus, you awake?" she asked timidly.

"Sure Izzy, what's up?" Klaus answered her.

"I…I just need someone to talk to." Isadora said in a small voice, sitting down on Klaus's bed.

"Well, I'm right here. Shoot," Klaus said.

"Some storm, eh?" she said after a while.

"Yeah," Klaus replied. "Some storm."

"I've always been afraid of storms," Isadora said, her voice trembling, "Ever since I was little."

Klaus put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "That's alright, they make me a bit uneasy too, happens to everyone." Klaus said.

"I remember that, when there was a storm, all three of us would crowd into our parents' bed with them. If they were gone, we would all pile into one of ours," she said, "It…It made us feel better to be together, to have some company, even though we knew that there was nothing to be afraid of."

"That's…That's sweet, Izzy." Klaus replied, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied, "I'm glad you're here. I…I just don't want to be alone," Isadora said, gazing out of the window at the trees and rain. "When we were in that balloon, we thought we would never see any of you again. We felt so alone. I don't ever want to feel that alone again." Isadora said, her voice cracking.

Klaus turned to look at Isadora. "You're not alone. You've always got us. We're here for you. We're right here and we always will be," he told her.

"Thanks, Klaus," Isadora sniffed.

"Anytime, Izzy," Klaus replied, reaching over and giving her a hug, "Hey, come here,"

Slowly, Klaus eased Isadora back onto the pillows, pulling the blanket over her. He then walked around the bed and crawled in next to her. He looked over at her in the semi-darkness.

"And to show you that you're not alone," he repeated, " I'm gonna stay right here with you until this storm's over," he whispered. "You're never alone, Izzy, not now, not ever. We'll stay with you through this storm, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one."

"Thank you, Klaus. Thank you," Isadora replied. "I love you, all of you," she said hastily, "You guys mean the world to me. I thank God every day for friends like you," she whispered. Klaus could see that her eyes were filled with tears. Not tears of sadness or fright, but tears of happiness.

Klaus wriggled over and put his arm around her, "Me too, Izzy," he told her comfortingly, "Me too."

He laid his head gently on hers, and began to run his fingers through her hair in a comforting way. He wanted Izzy to know that he was there, that they would always be there for her. He wanted her to feel safe, a feeling that had been elusive these past months.

Eventually, Isadora's breathing became slow and even and Klaus could tell that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at Isadora, curled up safe and sound next to him. He thought of the rest of them: Violet, Sunny, Duncan, and Quigley. He loved them, each and every one of them. Klaus knew that as long as they had each other, they would be all right. As long as they were together, they could get through anything, overcome any obstacle, and weather any storm. And Klaus knew, although he didn't know how he knew, that the sun was finally coming out from behind the clouds, both literally and figuratively, in their lives.

………………………………………………………………………………...

R&R plz, Reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy, I give out candy.

Oh, and for all of you who will be saying "Ooooh, they're in bed together, that means something weird and twisted." Grow up. That's not the way I meant it at all. If you can't take a simple comforting gesture and not turn it into something perverted, then you just need to get a life. If it still bothers you, simple, don't read. O.K. rant over. Sorry if that sounded a bit harsh.

Peace out and God bless.


End file.
